The Legend of Zelda311
In the beginning, Zelda311 saw Zeldapedia. He saw it was a wonderful place. But there were bad people there, too. Like Flashpenny, who, had a "sock" by making Big Poe=Nice Guy. Or how Hero of Time87 was annoying, and so he got perma banned even with admin/b'cat rights. Sadly, there were many other bad people. Many of which are unnamed. Merely IP addresses, like how 67.159.45.24 leaked information about the new Grand Theft Zelda game at the Seed Shooter page, changing it to things like Cap Buster. Sayin' that's alot of cheddar, and other bad things too. Zelda311 gave nicknames to those unnamed IP addresses, for 67.159.45.24 can not be memorized by Zelda311. Instead, he'll call him Gangsta' Spamma'. Many of the "bad people" redeemed themselves, even though some do not notice it. Zelda311 was a good dude, and so he (unlike others) forgave them. Zelda311 once tried to join the Council of the Deities in Zedapedia. The deities, in their respective alphabetical order, were: AuronKaizer, the deity of Fire, Ccbermanzzpedia, the deity of Spirit, EveryDayJoe45, the deity of Light, Mr kmil, the deity of Forest, ''Triforce 14, the deity of Water, and Xykeb Zraliv, the deity of Shadow. ''They were all fine deities. Acting well in the ways of Zeldapedia. Then, of course, were the minor deities. Those of which having the sacred rollback powers. Being able to rewind time at a dazzling pace. Zelda311 once went to the Council of the Deities, and asked to be empowered with the power of the ancient Rollback. At first they were stuck, they didn't know, the majority was neutral. For Zelda311 had caused dilemmas in the past including the Zelda Gazette, and Zelda311 assumed that was true (which it was). Zelda311 tried to impress the deities by making a multitude of edits. But the edits were very crappy and poor, and because of that he took a break and got banned for a weak. Including the denial of the ancient Rollback. Zelda311 was sad and apologized when he came back, the deities took him in with forgiveness, and so he would wait a while longer before getting the ancient Rollback of Zeldapedia. Time passes. Zelda311 takes another break from Zeldapedia, not getting banned, though, more so a vacation. He tells his friends like The Midna, followed by refuge in Zelda Fanon. After the release of Spirit Tracks, he rejoins Zeldapedia with optimism and happiness. Followed by editing towards the articles. But then- Zelda Wiki attacks- out of nowhere. They took their huge machetes and attacked! *DIE ZELDAPEDIANS!!!!!!!!!!!!* They shouted, *WE WILL KILL YOU AND SAY WE OWN IMAGES THAT WE DON'T!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!* ''"TAKE COVER!!!" shouted CC, ''"We need to destroy them by attacking the main source." Zelda311 implied, ''"Well what is the main source?" Joe questioned, "The heart of Zelda Wiki." "Which would be?" asked AuronKaizer, "Their images." "Of course!" exclaimed Dialask77 (who returned to Zeldapedia and became the Deity of Ice) "Yes, Yes, it all makes sense now!" shouted Mr Kmil, "By attacking their images, they'll be nothing! All they are are images, which they manage to keep alone by saying they own them, so all we need to do is burn there images!" ''"But there's a problem." said Triforce 14, "They locked the images." "GASP!" AuronKaizer, Ccbermanzzpedia, EveryDayJoe45, Mr Kmil, Triforce 14, Xykeb Zraliv, Dialask77, The Midna, Zelda phoenix, and Zelda311 shouted in unison. "Now what can we do?" questioned EveryDayJoe45, "Yeah. Joe said it- when they locked the images now we can't attack them, what do we do!?" asked Zelda phoenix, "We have to login to a deity's account and save Zeldapedia by deleting their images." said Zelda311 "But you don't know the password." said The Midna, "I think I can guess it." Zelda311 said, Zelda Wiki continued firing their machetes and cannons, followed directly by the air assault. Triforce Bot was doing the best he can to make a shield, but it was starting to ware down. Zeldapedia needed to stop Zelda Wiki. ''Zelda311 rushed to the closest login page of Zelda Wiki, followed by Triforce 14 to accompany him, and typed in "Neo". He then entered what he believed to be the password. User:Neo Password:ZP_is_stupid "Maybe this will work" Zelda311 said, ACCESS DENIED! PLEASE TRY AGAIN. REMAINING ATTEMPTS BEFORE TIME OUT OF 2 DAYS: 2 "GRR!!!" Zelda311 exclaimed. Zelda311 typed in the user and password again. User:Neo Password:ZW_is_da_bomb ... ACCESS DENIED! PLEASE TRY AGAIN. REMAINING ATTEMPTS BEFORE TIME OUT OF 2 DAYS: 1 ''"Come on Zelda311!" shouted Triforce14, "You need to get it this time or else you won't be able to log in for 2 days! By that time it won't matter, Zeldapedia will be '''destroyed'." "Alright. Last chance." User:Neo Password:AK_ain't_sober ... ... ... .............. ACCESS GRANTED! "Yes!" exclaimed Triforce, "Phew." mumbled Zelda311. ''Zelda311 then deleted all of the images on Zelda Wiki, and all of it was good. In time, Zelda Wiki would become inactive. When you tried to get there it would say "404 not found." The day that happened everybody rejoiced, and the Council of the Deities went to Zelda311. ''"For destroying the enemy and saving us, we will grant you with not only Rollback, but Administratorship. INCLUDING b'cat rights." said, AuronKaizer. "Now I shall grant it to you by pressing this big red button." ''"Thankyou." said Zelda311 AuronKaizer neared his finger to the button, slowly and slowly, the suspense was killing Zelda311! All of the deities (including AuronKaizer) chanted whilst doing so. ''"OH LET THIS ONE BE A DEITY!!!! ''GRANT HIM WITH THE RIGHTS OF A DEITY! ''DEITY LET HIM BE! ''A DEITY FOR HIM AND ME." ''This was followed directly by the imagination song. "IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION, IMAGINATION IMAGINATION, IMAGI-" "ENOUGH!!" cried out AuronKaizer, "I shall press the button." AuronKaizer finished the task, and, pressed the button. ''Zelda311 turned into a raw golden shade. He then returned back to norma, but looked different and was now a deity. ''"Now," said AuronKaizer, "What deity shall you be of?" ''"Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." Zelda311 pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and pondered, and then said, "I want to be the- '''REGGAE DEITY' and it was so. Zelda311 became the Reggae Deity, and served the world of Zeldapedia very finely. Then, the world ended in 2012 when Sarah Palin became president. '''THE END'